Familia
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Tamaki, Mirio y Eri intentan llevarse mejor y ser una verdadera familia. Fanfic Miritama.


Hola aquí traigo otro fanfic sobre nuestros amados Mirio, Tamaki y Eri :) pensé en hacerlo una continuación del otro fanfic " _Decisión importante_ " pero como se puede leer aparte me decidí hacerlo así xD espero que se entienda :) dicho esto os dejo leer

 _Advertencia: fanfic yaoi y posibles spoiler del manga (no estoy segura pero por si acaso)_

* * *

 **Familia**

Hacía unas semanas que la pequeña Eri se fue a vivir con la joven pareja, pero Tamaki aún no lograba acostumbrarse a aquella situación.

La chica tenía un pasado muy oscuro y por eso no actuaba como una chica de su edad. Ella jamás se negaba a nada que le pidieran, ya fuese ayudar a limpiar como cuando le ofrecían que viese la televisión con ellos. Pero a pesar de que le compraron un par de juguetes para que pudiese jugar, solo los miraba extrañada como si no supiera que hacer con ellos.

Cuando Tamaki intentaba sacar un tema de conversación con ella, lo cual no era su fuerte, Eri solo bajaba la cabeza visiblemente asustada.

\- Me odia - dijo Tamaki nervioso a su pareja

\- Tonterías, lo que pasa es que ella no sabe expresarse bien - explicó Mirio mientras abrazaba a Tamaki aprovechando que la menor se fue a dormir hace rato

\- Yo no se tratar con niños y ellos parecen odiarme, ¿Qué haré si ella también me acaba odiando? - preguntó Tamaki con miedo

\- Es imposible que te odie con lo bueno que eres, además de que siempre te estas preocupando por ella - añadió Mirio con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

\- Eso lo dices porque estas saliendo conmigo - dijo Tamaki muy inseguro de si mismo

\- Tengo una idea - añadió Mirio con una gran sonrisa que a Tamaki le dio escalofríos pues no podía ser nada bueno para sus miedos

Y así fue como Tamaki acabó en una de las situaciones más raras de su vida. La "gran idea" de Mirio no fue otra más que obligarlo a ir a solas con Eri al zoológico para así estrechar lazos aunque a juzgar por el silencio incómodo entre ambos no parecía estar funcionando.

La niña no parecía tener interés en ningún animal que veía y Tamaki no sabía que debería hacer al respecto, pues ya lo había intentado todo, desde ofrecerle un algodón de azúcar, lo cual rechazó, hasta preguntarle si quería darle de comer a los patos, lo que también fue ignorado.

Tamaki estaba realmente nervioso pues no sabía que más hacer para que la chica hablara con él o mostrara alguna emoción.

Cuando estaba a punto de dimitir y volver a casa, la pequeña tiró de la manga de su chaqueta mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Podemos ver el oso polar? - preguntó con vergüenza la pequeña

Tamaki no podía estar más contento, por fin la chica había hablado con él y le estaba pidiendo algo.

\- Claro, ¿Te gustan los osos polares? - preguntó Tamaki intentando sacar conversación y no parecer tan nervioso como lo estaba

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, por primera vez Tamaki la vio sonreír.

El oso polar no estaba en el mejor estado posible, en lugar de su natural blanco parecía más bien amarillo, y eso no pudo evitar recordarle a Tamaki a alguien más.

\- Se parece a Mirio - murmuró Tamaki pero la joven lo escuchó

\- Si, por eso me gusta tanto, es grande y da sensación de seguridad - explicó la joven

Tamaki no pudo evitar pensar que en su hábitat natural aquellos animales podrían dar de todo excepto seguridad, pero no quiso negar aquello y menos cuando le recordaban al rubio.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le llevamos algo de recuerdo a Mirio? Seguro que se alegrará bastante - sugirió el mayor

Eri parecía bastante feliz por la idea y en lugar de agarrar su manga nuevamente, se animó a intentarlo con su mano.

Tamaki no sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano con nadie que no fuese Mirio, pero que aquella pequeña mano lo agarrara con confianza le gustaba bastante.

\- La próxima vez tenemos que venir con Mirio, seguro que él también se alegra mucho - dijo Tamaki intentando animar más a Eri

\- Me gustaría que viniéramos los tres, como una familia - añadió la pequeña mientras bajaba su tono de voz avergonzada

Tamaki se alegró nuevamente de que ella los viera como una familia y esta vez se tomó la libertad de subirla a sus hombros, para que disfrutara más del paisaje.

La chica se asustó al principio pero al ver todo desde aquella nueva perspectiva no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con ambos y ellos parecían ser buenos con ella, en verdad deseaba poder quedarse siempre con la pareja, por ello intentaba comportarse bien para que no la odiaran.

Algo rubio llamó la atención de la chica, algo rubio que conocía bastante bien.

\- Puedo ver a Mirio desde aquí - dijo la joven feliz

\- ¿Mirio? - preguntó Tamaki confundido

Mientras tanto, sin imaginar que fueron descubiertos, se encontraban Mirio y Nejire escondidos detrás de un arbusto.

\- Esto no es una buena idea - dijo la mujer

\- Quiero asegurarme de que ambos están bien - explicó Mirio mientras sacaba fotos de su familia y hacía comentarios de lo adorables que eran ambos

\- Eres un padre y pareja muy idiota - dijo la chica ante el extraño comportamiento del rubio

\- Tamaki tenía miedo de que ella lo odiara y Eri no sabía cómo comportarse con Tamaki, así que sólo les di un empujón - explicó Mirio

\- ¿Mirio? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

El rubio reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar pero preferiría no haber sido descubierto.

\- ¿Tía Nejire? - preguntó la menor

\- Mi adorable sobrina - dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a Eri que se había bajado de los hombros de Tamaki

Eri se llevaba desde el primer momento bien con Nejire, probablemente sea por la personalidad de la chica, que no paraba de hablar y contar bromas para que la joven se divirtiera o porque la mujer la consentía demasiado.

Para Nejire, esa pequeña necesitaba amor y también parecía que les traería aun más alegría a la pareja, por lo que no podía evitar cuidar de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Tamaki molesto por la mentira del rubio

\- Quería que vuestra relación mejorara pero si estaba yo no podríais así que decidí vigilar desde la distancia y por si algo malo pasaba - explicó Mirio

\- ¿Algo malo? - preguntó Tamaki confundido

Ahora venía la parte incómoda para el rubio, decir la verdad.

\- Quería evitar que alguien intentara ligar contigo - murmuró Mirio avergonzado

Y eso para Tamaki era un golpe directo, porque sólo cuando Mirio era realmente egoísta creía darse cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad era amado.

\- Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti - dijo Tamaki mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer

\- Pero eso no evita que el resto te intente apartar de mi lado - añadió Mirio mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado

\- Eso nunca lo lograrán - dijo Tamaki mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

Y con eso Tamaki sabía que la discusión se había acabado, sobretodo por la hermosa sonrisa y mirada llena de amor que Mirio le estaba dedicando.

\- Ya están en modo acaramelado, así que mientras tanto vayamos a por un helado - dijo Nejire mientras Eri la seguía

A la menor le gustaba mucho cuando veía a Mirio y a Tamaki ser cariñosos porque sentía que así es como se sentía una familia de verdad, donde los padres se aman además de que quieren y protegen a sus hijos.

Sólo esperaba que ellos pudiesen verla algún día como a su propia hija porque ella ya los consideraba sus padres.

\- Nejire ¿A donde te estás llevando a nuestra hija? - gritó Mirio seguido de Tamaki mientras intentaban alcanzar a la mujer

\- Creí que estaríais en modo romántico por horas - explicó la mujer mientras reía por la situación

Nejire jamás hubiese creído que sus mejores amigos adoptarían a la niña, sabía que eran pareja desde hace años y los apoyaba de todo corazón en ello pero nunca imaginó a Mirio siendo un padre celoso y a Tamaki cuidando de alguien aun más tímido que él.

Pero eso formaba parte de una de las buenas sorpresas que depara el futuro, ahora no era capaz de imaginarse a la pareja sin esa pequeña niña rubia que tanta felicidad les da y Nejire está segura de que la pequeña tampoco desearía estar en otro lugar.

Eso es lo que hace una familia, el amor que se tienen los unos a los otros y no los lazos sanguíneos. Y esta extraña familia parecía ser muy unida aun sin estos lazos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* a mi me gustó bastante escribir sobre ellos como una familia y más con la loca tía Nejire, creo que con un ejemplo así la pobre Eri se volverá un poco loca en el futuro, pero en el buen sentido dicho esto nos leemos la próxima vez.


End file.
